The Four of Us: Year 3
by Captain Severus Padfeet
Summary: School has started again....already and the girls are ready for James and Co. this year...; R&R!
1. Old friends

**The 4 of Us**

Year 3

"DI!!!!!!!!" (Padmé)

"AHHHHHHH!" (Di)

"Come back here god damn it!" (Come on if you don't know…your stupid.)

"Come on guys!" Milk yelled after the two.

"If we start in they will follow…I hope." said Cave after a moment, the two started for the train but then were practically knocked over by two bodies smashing into them as they ran by. "See, it worked." said Cave picked up the book she dropped.

"Hurry up!!!! We found a compartment!" a voice yelled out at them.

"We're coming as fast as we can!" Cave yelled after them angrily. Milk struggled with her stuff after Cave muttering. When they finally found Di and Pad they were at the very end of the train. There was almost no room in the luggage racks,

"Why did you guys bring so much stuff?" asked Milk trying to push the other luggage out of her way.

"Naw, that's not ours there was some stuff here when we came but whatever. Maybe we'll make some new friends." Said Di flipping through some magazine she had brought with her. Cave helped Milk finish putting her stuff up in the racks having already finished putting hers in. She jerked the suitcase over and then saw a name embossed on the side of it.

"Oh-no! Um, try old 'friends.' " She said dropping onto a seat and looking to see if her sentence made any sense to anyone else… 'Wait for it, wait for it, wait for –' She thought looking mostly at Padmé.

"What you staring at me for?" asked Pad finally looking up.

"Old friends." repeated Cave.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry Cave-we won't make you do it in front of all his friends." said Di over Pad's agonizing screams.

"Do wh-no! I had hoped you guys had forgotten about the kiss." Cave said pathetically.

"Speak of the devil-and he shall come." Said Pad as the door opened to reveal……………………………………………….Duh Duh Duh... … ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(Definitely a tradition in making-I think I'll have to do this again this story!)……………………………………………………....... …………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………So anyway,

"Hello ladies!" said the most annoying voice on the face of the Earth. The boys walked in and didn't look at all surprised that the girls were there too.

"Go away Potter." Moaned Padmé

"Well hello to you too!" James Bloody Potter said grinning, "We have gone through the whole bloody train looking for you and then when we were at the beginning of this car we heard you." He added jerking his head in Pad's direction.

"Well hello to you too!" said Di in a nasty voice

"What was that for?" asked Remus looking totally confused.

"I don't know, I just felt like saying it." said Di shrugging and moving over so he could sit by her.

"Oh. Well it's good to see you four." He replied after sitting down. The girls smiled at him.

"But I _**still**_ don't get the devil quote." said Sirius after a minute. He looked hopelessly confused.

"It's a saying, it's not suppose to make sense. Well, actually if you know the history it does make some sense but I am not going to waste my time explaining it to you. Where's Hayden?" Pad added looking from one to the other then to the door as if he would just appear out of no where.

"Well, he wanted to tell you but didn't have time-" started Potter

"What did he want to tell us?" interrupted Pad in a low dangerous voice. Potter cleared his throat and continued,

"He went back to Durmstrang this year." said James watching Padmé carefully.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed about to throw herself at him-as if it was his fault.

"Geez, James. I leave for 3 seconds and she's all set to kill you again." interrupted a familiar voice. Padmé looked a little flushed and went over to him. Everyone who had been in the room to know what she had screamed about held their breath……Pad walked until they were face-to-face then she………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………poked him. He looked at her in obvious confusion. She looked at him and nodded a polite hello then turned back to James. She stalked to him-then stopped thinking.

"What ya thinking about Pad?" asked Sirius who seemed to just come back-from where ever his mind seemed to have gone. She grinned evilly and turned to him.

"Nothing." She replied cheerfully, she went and sit on the other side of Di. "I can't hurt him till after we make Cave finish her dare." Pad whispered, Di nodded understanding perfectly. Cave and Milk both looked interested but Pad mouthed 'later.' Which didn't really help because the other two were stupid, and didn't understand so eventually Padmé just said,

"LATER!! OK???" Then she stalked off to go to the bathroom or something.

"Well, that was interesting! Man, I love that word." Sirius was in his own world again, "In-ter-esting, interesting! Interesting? In-ter-est-ing! Interesting!!!"

"SHUT-UP!!!"

(Alt+13, Alt+15, & Alt+1)

'It is getting on in the week, about Wednesday or maybe-hopefully-it's Thursday.' Mused Padmé as she ran down the steps to breakfast. Then she sat down in the spot the 'Vampirates' and the Marauders sat in. She was sitting there thinking about the name for their group that she had just come up with when the omelet sitting next to her exploded. Padmé sat there shocked, then she turned to the door way and waved hello to her late coming friends.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" asked Milk trying not to laugh as she sat down across from Pad. Pad shrugged pointed to the omelet and scrugified herself clean.

"If you make a big deal out of it the person responsible will get a much larger joke out of it."

"Your absolutely no fun. Did ya know that?" said a voice from below their table. Pad, Cave, and Milk all kicked out towards it.

"OW!!!!" Came the same voice.

"Hello ladies." Hayden had already exited the table while James and Sirius were left down there receiving kicks. The two teenage boys crawled out from under the table looking disgruntled.

"Where's Remus, and well come to think of it…where's Di???" asked Pad suddenly looking around as if Di was hiding under the table too.

"I assure you that she's not down there." said Hayden jokingly.

"Then where is she?" spat Pad glaring at him. He grinned apologetically and hid behind James making him sit next to Pad. She looked affronted then calmed and went back to quietly eating.

They were all silent, thinking their own thoughts when Di walked in flanked by Remus and Snape? No, Snape was walking off to his own table, he had just happened to be walking the same way at the same time…it could have been anyone…right? These questions where in everyones mind-that is except Sirius and Padmé who were both in their own worlds. So everyone else had these questions swirling in their heads as Di and Remus walked up and sat down next to Pad.

"WHOA! Where the bloody hell did you come from!"

Di smiled at her and yawned lazily. "We ran into each other on the way here from the library."

"You ran into Snape? And let him walk with you? Are you nuts?" asked James in a high strangled sort of voice.

"No James." sighed Di picking out a bagel and cream cheese for her breakfast. "We-" she gestured from her to Remus and back, "ran into each other and walked together…I actually didn't really notice Snape till you just mentioned it." She frowned.

"Don't feel to bad." said Cave, "He's pretty quiet so sometimes he's real easy to miss." Di nodded mollified. James gawked at her,

"You mean that you would have _talked_ to him??? If you had noticed him????" Di gave him a 'duh' look,

"It's polite. Plus I still haven't found anything that bad about him. And even though you and him have some mysterious raging feud doesn't mean I have to hate him too." Cave nodded and turned to him seeing what he would say to that.

"But-but-he attacks us-" he pointed to all of the boys, "When we have our backs turned and calls people mud-bloods."

"Ok everyone." interrupted Padmé, "It's time for class. Come on Cave I have something to tell you." Cave looked confused-her and Pad go opposite ways to class, she was with Milk and Di walked with them too. But she followed and in a corner in the hall outside the Great Hall Pad turned to her.

"So, I was thinking that this weekend I could get James off in some random corner and you could complete your dare." Cave suddenly looked mad, in fact she looked enraged.

"UG!!! I was having a perfectly _wonderful_ day and you just HAD to come and destroy it!"

"What?" said Pad looking confused, "You have to do it sometime…" But she stopped, Cave didn't looked at all satisfied by that little statement, "Beside," Pad continued, "I heard he was a good kisser…Ew." She added, then she saw Cave looking at her, "What? He's my cousin!"

"Well Fine! If you organize it I'll be there. I might as well get it over with I guess." She continued as she turned away from Padmé. Pad watched her go then went back in and grabbed James.

"Let's go in a minute, ok?" she directed this comment to Milk and Di but they weren't paying that much attention. Sirius, Hayden, and Remus didn't even blink when Pad came over and bodily removed James from his seat and dragged him out of the Hall. She went to the same corner where she had just talked to Cave. "I have to ask you something."

"What do I get out of it?" asked James disgruntled from being dragged out of the Hall. "And how come the teachers don't even care if you drag me out? If _**I**_ did something like that I'd get detention for weeks!"

Pad shrugged, "Girls rule, and no one cares about you." She added grinning evilly, "Anyways, what you get is not getting you arse whooped. Ok?" James thought for a minute and nodded.

"Ok."

"Well I need you to go to the corridor a floor down, two corridors over from the common room at seven p.m. on Saturday. NO questions and wait until someone comes."

"Ok, but-"

"NO QUESTIONS!!! And no telling _anyone_ about this, oh ya and come totally **ALONE**!! Got it?"

"But-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Werewolf?

Saturday morning

"So all you have to do is go and ask Sirius-when he's _alone_-if you could possibility borrow the invisibility cloak for an hour or two after dinner." said Pad exasperatedly. Milk looked nervous, she had on a skirt she had borrowed for Pad and was wearing a lavender blouse to go with it. Her hair had been put up by Di last night and still looked pretty nice, especially after Pad had added a hair clip for it.

"Why don't you do it?" asked Milk pulling annoyedly at her blouse, Pad slapped her hand away from it.

"Because I did last time and he's not as stupid as he looks, he'll tell James soon and that's not to happen."

"Why?" Pad glared at her, Milk sighed. "Fine." She took a breath to calm down.

"Come on it's not like you're the one who's going to kiss some one!"

"I'm going geez."

Five minutes later, Pad was sitting on her bed reading and Milk came back in……………………………carrying the invisibility cloak under her arm. She looked very smug. Pad looked at it.

"I said _**after**_ dinner moron. After being the key word there."

Milk shrugged still grinning, "He said he would probaly forget so I should just take it now."

"Whatever. Let's just hope James doesn't notice…let's go."

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Pad asked back as they started down for lunch.

"Why would it matter if James knew."

"He'd probaly think that we had taken it so we could prank him without him knowing it was us. Then he probaly wouldn't show up. Not alone at least."

"Oh." Pad rolled her eyes and walked into the Great Hall.

5 minutes to 7:00 p.m.

"What if he doesn't come? What is he hates me after this? What if I hurt his feelings? What if he _likes_ me after this? What if……" Cave stopped looking scared stiff. Di gave her a one armed hug and Milk patted her hand even as she was grinning.

"Run out of 'what if's already?" asked Pad ducking away from Cave's punch. Pad chuckled, "Well, this is where we leave you. You have to go one corridor more. And we **will** know if you don't do it." Cave nodded weakly the started forward. As soon as she was out of hearing Pad called the cloak and the three of them put it on and started after her.

When they got to the meeting spot they found that James had been on time for once and the two were just standing there.

"Um, hi?" said Cave shifting her weight uncertainly.

"Hi." James replied raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Well," Cave paused then plunged in. "My friends-" she spat the word out, "dared me to, well, um-"

"Kiss me?" asked James rolling his eyes, "Let me guess who came up with that."

"You'd be right." Said Cave loosening up, "So, um…" she stopped looking down at her shoes. James walked up to her slowly, as if he didn't want to make any uncertain moves to scare her. He stopped when he was only a 3 or 4 in. away, Cave glanced up then looked down again. He put his hand underneath her chin and tilted it up so she was looking him in the eyes. He smiled reassuringly and leaned in.

It was meant to be a short kiss but it dragged on……..to the girls watching it seemed like an hour had passed-but it was more like a minute or so-before the two broke apart. When they did Cave backed up a step so she could look at him better-he was a few inches taller that her. There was silence then Cave asked-trying to hide her blush,

"You don't um, hate me right?"

"Not at all." He said grinning at her. There was another silence and then, guess who had decided to pop up out of thin air? I'll give you two guesses. Pad is right, not Sirius, well not yet…

"Hi!!!" she sang cheerfully, she got a glare from Cave and a answering grin from James.

"Hello." He looked at Cave then back to Padmé, "Do you find it amusing to traumatize your friends?" Cave blushed harder and stepped towards Pad.

"YEP!!"

"How did you know she'd come up with it?" asked Di stepping out from under the cloak.

"It's her kind of thing, and she's done it before. Though last time it was planned with me." James answered, but before he could elaborate the other 'guess' turned up. But this time not out of thin air. He came running down the corridor cackling evilly.

"'ELLO PEOPLE!!" As he ran past Milk she grabbed the cloak form Di and said,

"Here, we're done with it now!" As she through it to him, he looked at her to grab it and in doing so didn't turn the corner so he ran headlong into the stone wall in front of him. Everyone was dying with laughter when the other two boys showed up, they looked confused until they saw Sirius, then everyone was laughing-well except Sirius who was groaning and making funny faces.

"Where's Remus?" asked Di walking up to the boys.

"HE was sick………again!" as James pronounced this fact Cave came flying down the dorm steps. Right into James.

"Opps." She said picking herself up and smiling guiltily.

"Just the person I wanted to see." James jumped up-totally oblivious that he had just been run over, "Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?" Cave looked confused.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laughed Pad clutching her chair for support, it was a vain hope, the fell to the floor still laughing. She was starting to draw looks of annoyance and many rolling of eyes. Di and Milk both grinned at Cave.

"What was so important that you had to come down the stairs so fast?" asked Di curiously.

Cave brightened, "It's the full moon again!!!"

"Glad your enjoying your moon chart." Pad commented only giggling now, trying to get up.

"Yep! I love it!!"

"You know, Remus-Actually, boys can we go up to your dormitory for a moment?" asked Pad suddenly all serious. They looked at each other then nodded and the seven of them went up the stairs. Once they were up stairs and settled Padmé continued as if she hadn't interrupted herself, "Last time Cave did the flying thing and before that all the full moon sleepovers we couldn't do, all because Remus was busy or…sick." She looked around seeing if anyone was thinking anywhere alone her line of thought-'Though maybe I am just to obsessed over Vampires and Werewolves that now I just making messed up assumptions.' She thought nervously.

"You know, I just kind of realized that he never gets sick besides the times you have been talking about." said Milk wonderingly.

"I still don't understand why we had to come to our dormitory." Hayden said confusedly.

"Because you can't go to ours stupid. And we didn't want anyone else hearing what we are saying." He nodded at Pad knowingly.

There was silence for a moment till Di spoke, "Do you really think he might be a werewolf?" She looked around as she spoke a few of them looked scandalized but James spoke up confidently;

"He would have told us. So, no I don't."

"He might have been afraid to though." Di answered, Pad nodded. Cave looked thoughtful and Milk still looked shocked.

"Whatever," said Pad after a minute. "We'll ask him when he gets back. And we'll ask him _**TOGETHER**_." She looked pointedly at the boys, they nodded in approval.

Everyone had stopped looking really shocked and Sirius voiced what they were all thinking. "Whatever, it doesn't matter either way."

"Yeah, I mean he's still Remus." Hayden added

"Don't forget that, whatever he says." Warned Pad.


	3. Remus

It was Tuesday morning before Remus returned. He looked better but still pale. They all gave each other significant looks and tried to act normally for the rest of the day but no one could concentrate. There weren't any pranks, some other people were wondering-but even if they thought about it they just tried to enjoy the quiet. They knew it couldn't last.

After dinner when they had all gotten to the common room they immediately went upstairs to the boys dormitory to talk. Remus was starting to look nervous as everyone settled around him. Everyone was penning him in, Pad was even standing by the door-on guard duty. They all sat for a minute watching Remus in silence. He started to fidget.

"Nice to see you back." said Di to break the silence. "You look better."

"Yep, you look better but you still seem pale." Commented Sirius, everyone but Remus rolled their eyes. Padmé having the shortest attention span (Patience was _**NOT**_ one of her virtues) decided to get to the point.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it. Are you or are you not a werewolf Remus?" There was a silence, Remus looked scared. He looked down and bite his lip. Then he nodded resignedly.

"You don't have to make it look like a death sentence you know. Don't be such a drama king." James said calmly, Remus looked up surprised.

"I will, understand perfectly if you, ya know…don't want to see me anymore." Remus said.

Surprisingly it was Pad who was the first to throw herself at him, "Don't you ever think-we would never! We would _never_ **ever** ever _**EVER**_ desert you for any reason much less such a trivial one."

The other all nodded and got up to sit by him or hug him, James came over after a few minutes and patted him on the head and said jokingly. "You will always be our little Rem-rem to us dear. Or maybe you should be little wolfy-wolfy now." That made everyone laugh and Remus was smiling by now. "So, if you don't mind me asking, for how long? And why didn't you tell us?"

Remus thought for a moment-everyone was silent, waiting, "I was bitten when I was very young, six or something." He paused looking at all of them, awe in his face. "I thought, I thought you wouldn't want to be my friends."

"Where do you, um, transform?" asked Di curiously.

"There's a secret path underneath the Whomping willow-there's a knot that freezes it's branches-that leads to the Shrieking Shack. The house and the tree where both put in place for me by Dumbledore so I could come to this school." His voice was definitely full of awe now, he was so very grateful. There was another short silence as everyone though about this new fact.

"I knew I liked that old man." Sirius said after a moment, everyone giggled at him.

"Sooooooooooooooooo, does anyone feel up to a midnight snack? asked Milk and Pad at the same time. Remus grinned and everyone got up-everyone but James that is. He was off in his own little world.

"Snack, James?" asked Hayden waving a hand in front of James's face.

"Wha??? Oh, YAY!!!!!"

After that little episode the eight of them seem to get on even better, though-never mind I'll tell you that later. So………It was getting on October 31st by now and a notice had just recently been put up that the Halloween feast would be followed by a dress up (duh!) party for all third years and up. It also said that second or first years could come if a older student asked them but other wise they were to be in their common rooms at the normal times.

The girls were extra excited because it was the first time that they were going to get to go to Hogsmeade as well! None of them but Di had ever been there before, she actually had a quite weird story about why she got to go when she was only ten…

"So me and my mom were just taking care of my younger siblings and had just put them down for their naps. We both had just collapsed onto the couch for some well earned peace when a owl came in the window, well actually it ran into the closed window and my mom had to get up, open it, and drag the bird in the window but whatever. So my mom took the letter from the bird and the bird left. She opened it and sat down next to me. The letter was from my older sister who asked my mom-pleaded actually-her to come to the Hogsmeade trip the next day. She said that she really had to talk to her. My mom immediately thinking the worst started to panic. As soon as I had talked her out of her panic I asked her if there would be any normal reason she would owl? Then she started laughing and hugged me. Meanwhile I was as confused as could be. She quickly called the babysitter and asked her to baby-sit for a few hours tomorrow. I pleaded to come and she agreed.

"When we got there Hogwarts students had just barely started to come so we walked slowly to Three Broomsticks and sat. She bought me a butter beer, they are AWSOME!!! So we sat there waiting and then my _brother_ burst into the doors with a bunch of his friends. The last one came in with his arm around my sister. My mom almost screamed as they leaned together to kiss! She stood up and walked over to my brother and pulled him away from his friends to talk to him-so I just slipped away from the store and looked around. The sugar shop keeper gave me a bunch of free candy, the owl post person let me hold a little local owl post owl, and I was in the mask and dress up store when I looked out the window to find my mother screaming her head off and running around. I immediately-(Yay right, Di! I bet you hid and looked around for a while before you even bothered-(Milk))-_**anyway**_ *glare* I ran out side to see my sister sitting on the ground calling after mom. "What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" She looked at me then down to her skirt. "Um, I need you to go get mom, ok?" I nodded and later I found out that she had gotten her period and had no pads and was to afraid to ask the nurse." Di snickered and rolled her eyes. "That's why I brought pads this year, just in case."

"What a long fucked up story." yawned Padmé a pillow flew at her in response. "What are-oh! By the way I have started telling people that our group is called the Vampirates ok? So anyway what are you guys going to be for the Halloween party?"

"Vampirates?" asked Cave weakly. "Why?"

"'Cause they are cool and it just sort of popped into my mind."

"Well, for Halloween I think I'm going to be a Morgan LeFey." Cave said happily.

"From where did you figure that out?" Pad asked, "I've read two books about her."

"I only read The Mists of Avalon."

"I think I'll be…Kylie Bivens! Yeah that will be fun!" Di said after a few minutes of thought. They turned to Milk she was frowning thinking as hard as she could then she grinned…

"I'll be SIRIUS BLACK!!!" The other girls looked surprised then started laughing insanely.

"So, who are you going to be?" Di asked still giggling.

"Well, I kind of thought that I'd be a Vampirate…I thought it very suiting and it will be _AWSOME!!!!!_" The girls all started laughing again.

"So, I think that we should all think about our costumes and this weekend find what we have or can make and then make a list of what we need to buy at Hogsmeade. Plus, then we can owl our parents for money!!!"

"You just want cash." Milk told Padmé accusingly, Pad shrugged.

"Ya, so?"

By now it was getting on Wednesday-the Wednesday before Halloween I mean. And I have no idea what I was going to make happen on the Wednesday before Halloween so in that case I'm going to have nothing happen till further notice. Thanx!

(A/N: Yep…..I'm crazy.  Hope it's up to the usual standards at least! LOL!)


	4. Halloween

"Ok, so now we finally have our lists ready, right?" said Padmé exasperate. The girls nodded, "And I think I will ignore the fact that it is Saturday at 11:00 when we should already be shopping at Hogsmeade." The other girls rolled their eyes.

"So, are we going to go yet? Or must you complain some more?" asked Milk dodging away from Pad. Pad stomped out the door in response.

They had made it down to the lawn without to much mishap and started off to Hogsmeade. Once they got there they wandered at first, buying candy and butter beer and looking at the Shrieking Shack. They were on there way to finally actually get their costume stuff when they met up with the four guys.

"So, what are you guys going to be?" asked Cave when they were on their way back into Hogsmeade. James looked at Remus and seemed to be thinking when Sirius said,

"IT'S A SECRET!!! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hehehehe." He looked so completely pleased with himself that the girls really didn't want to laugh-but yay right it was just too funny…so they laughed…duh! Sirius looked confused but before he could ask Pad grabbed the girls and dragged them away-needless to say that they were still laughing-to go find their costume stuff.

It took them about an hour or two before they were all satisfied with their lot.

"Well, I think that we should go get some more candy and maybe a book or two but then we really have to go back so we can get ready." Pad said as Milk and Cave finished paying

"Candy is good." Milk said matter-a-factly.

"Duh." Di rolled her eyes.

"I like the idea." Cave said as she finished putting her stuff in her bag. "Shall we?" she asked, they all nodded and we to get more CANDY!

At the candy store they met the boys, buying candy and well stealing candy.

"So are you going to tell us what you're going to be tonight?" asked Milk again. Sirius looked at her and opened his mouth-then Hayden put a large chewing piece of fudge or something in his mouth and Sirius-well to put it lightly-forgot…

"We are making it a secret…if you didn't get that before." Remus said coming up behind Pad, who screeched and glared at him muttering-bad words I'm sure. "Aren't yours secrets?" He asked then looking apologetically at Padmé who continued to glare.

"Well now they are aren't they." Said Pad in an annoyed voice. Everyone else-but Sirius who was still busy with his chewy candy- rolled their eyes. The girls said good-bye and walked up to the castle so they could start getting ready.

"Don't be grumpy Pad." Said Di slinging her arm over Pad's shoulders, Pad glared at her with a raised eye brow. Di rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess you can. Hey Milk, are you going to try and steal his wand? Or just transfigure a stick to look like his."

"Well, I think it would be simpler if I just transfigured a stick." Milk replied after some thought.

"Then here, you should get a stick now-so you don't have to come out later." said Pad throwing her a pretty smooth stick.

"Thanx." Milk looking a little surprised at Pad's thoughtfulness.

"Whatever, hurry up." Pad stalked the rest of the way up the lawn and into the castle.

First they all got into their costume cloths-or at least the under cloths-and then each started to work on their make up and such.

Milk grew out her hair and they used magic to make it wavy. Then they put on the mask of Sirius's face-a magic made mask that made Milk's face expand and contract where necessary. Then they put on a breast band and one of Sirius's long sleeved white shirts-courtesy of Di and Pad's sneaky stealing the night before. Then a pair of Sirius's pants hemmed by Pad and a pair of shoes just like his but a few sizes smaller. So then all they had to do was transfigure the wand.

Di had used magic and made the jersey and such that she would need and just shortened her hair a little and dyed it temporarily golden with blue streaks. Then she took out her broom and changed it a little to make it more like Kylie's.

Cave had found a more old fashioned everyday kind of dress, it was a lavender cloth spaghetti strap knee length under a light blue almost see through long sleeved outer with a braded gold belt to hold it all together. She made her hair much longer a dark brown, and braided it into a bun. Then she put in contacts, one of blue(to make lavender) and one of a yellow green(to make green).

Pad had gone into the bathroom after putting on her pants that tucked into her boots that where brown leather with a folded top-and a little heel. Along with her puffy long sleeved white-slightly white-shirt. The girls hadn't seen her after wards, and had only heard her cries of frustration.

She came out when Cave knocked and asked if she was ready. Padmé came out grinning widely-clearly very pleased with herself. Since she was grinning they could see that she had grown out her two teeth that were two teeth away from the middle teeth. She also had a vest and two belts, a sword, three pointed hat, and a few scars on her face and arms.

"Very nice." James pronounced. The girls all jumped and turned to glare at the window, James-and the rest of the boys(except Remus who was the only nice one)had flown up to their window and were looking in the window. Pad grabbed her wand-seemed to think better of it and bowed. Then she waved her wand casually and blocked the window with pillows.

"It's a secret morons! Go get your own costumes on!" They heard the boys laughing and Pad sighed. "Well, at least your costumes will be a secret."

The other girls-who had ducked out of sight-came up and grinned. "Shall we go to dinner then?" asked Milk starting for the door.

"Um, maybe in a half an hour or so we should go." Di replied looking at the clock.

"Oh." Milk collapsed onto her, "So, now what?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to read." Pad said sitting down in one of the chairs in their room and calling a book to her.

She started reading and the others all started doing the same, just relaxing-reading or writing. Then Pad put down her book and turned to Milk,

"So, who do you like?"

Milk looked at her and then thought, "Well, I think I kind of like James still but I don't know." She said sheepishly and shrugged. Pad grinned,

"Your out fit is very fitting then." She started giggling but then turned to Cave, "And you, who do you like?"

Cave looked thoughtful, "I'm not really sure I like anyone right now, maybe James a little still…but I don't really know."

"Oh come on." Pleaded Padmé, but when Cave shrugged again she moved on, "Fine, so Di. How about you, who do you like?"

"I think I might like Remus." She admitted. Pad nodded trying to look serious.

"Very sensible, very sensible indeed." Di glared at her.

"So who do _you_ like misses know it all?" Padmé shrugged,

"Why do you think I asked you people?" There was silence. "Because I can safely say that I don't like anyone. Duh."

They fell into silence once more, reading or whatever. They continued that way until they heard a knock at their dormitory door. Milk stretched and went to open the door, know one was there but a voice ran up from the bottom of the stairs,

"Are you coming?"

"Bloody Hell!" Pad-who had started to close her eyes-started up and pulled out her wand. Cave looked at the clock and her eyes widened,

"Um guys. I think we should go or we might be late." The other girls looked at the clock and quickly picked up anything they needed and started down the stairs. Pad leaded since the boys had already saw her. Then Di came along.

"The other girls will come along later. They had to finish quickly." Di told the boys. Then she stopped and realized why Pad was giggling. She grinned, "Nice." She told them. James glared, the boys were………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(Hehehehe I can't wait!)……………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………They were the three- ya know it really should be four considering that there are four of them through out almost all of the story-but anyway they were the _**Four**_ Musketeers!!!

"Let's-snort-start-giggle-down." Pad said turning James and Sirius around and starting down.

"I don't get what's so funny." James complained, "I thought that the costumes where pretty correct, especially since Remus helped."

"No, really James they are like perfect it's just, well kind of a little bit of a shock." Pad started still giggling.

"What that I listened to your suggestion?" James snapped back looking disgruntled.

"Well, that." Pad said still grinning. "And the fact that I gave you that suggestion when we were like six or seven."

"So?" asked James still looking disgruntled and confused.

"It means that we are way too old for dressing up like this and we are very lame." Remus replied for Pad, having walked up to walk with them.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! We are so _**NOT**_ lame!!!!" Sirius (Gaaaaa!!!!!! Waaaaaa!!!! No, don't die Sirius!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kish-sry just finished rereading HP 5 and it's so SAD!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!) Anyway, Sirius said looked scandalized.

"Are we really?" asked James flatly.

"Well, no I actually think it's kind of cute." Pad said smiling.

"So do I." Di repeated, "Plus, they were pretty cool."

"Yeah, ya know I agree with that statement." Milk said as she and Cave came out from under the invisibility cloak Pad had ordered last week. The boys gapped at them.

"You look-um…" Hayden stopped grinning(to Milk).

"Gah!!! ME!!!!" Sirius yelled seemingly he had just realized that they had come there. James was just standing there with mouth slack staring at………………………………………………………………………….. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Cave. She did look quite stunning, but that didn't really explain his reaction-unless you knew something else. Pad was laughing at Sirius's reaction along with everyone else-including the new shorter Sirius, and excluding James Bloody Potter.

Cave was smiling and looking pretty, when she noticed James's stare. She looked at him confused. Di noticing Caves look saw James and elbowed Pad-who, well you can hardly blame her, screamed. A few random people ran into their corridor looking to help I'm sure but when they saw Pad looking murderously at Di and then at them they scattered. But Pad had gotten Di's-painful-message and immediately turned and ran into James 'by accident.'

James grabbed her to hold him up but that just made her fall with him. However Padmé was saved from falling by Hayden who grabbed her arm and pulled her away from James to him so she stayed standing. An interesting thing happened then both she and Hayden blushed-something she almost never did. It pretty much silenced everything else since even Sirius could hardly have missed it with James falling and all. Pad and Hayden both stepped away from each other, Pad nodded her thanx and then turned on everyone else. She lifted up her head and glared at them contemptuously and swept down the corridor towards the Great Hall. Cave and Milk turned and followed after looking at everyone else-but Hayden. Di ran to catch up with them.

The boys stayed there for a few minutes in silence then Remus helped up James and Hayden led them silently into the Great Hall. It was bursting with noise which paused as some people saw Sirius walked in. There were a lot of pointing and stares. The boys looked confused for a minute till Remus grinned and pointed at the Gryffindor table. There sat the other Sirius with Saxon, Lily, and Abrinna. At least that's what the rest of the school was seeing.

"We should have switched you two so when they figure it out they will think that you are Basha and she is you." Remus said grinning.

"If we go sit by them it will be just as confusing-especially since Milk is sitting on the end and Sirius can sit there too." Hayden said grinning.

"Ya know if Pad hadn't just come up with the idea of dressing Basha up as a Musketeer just now it would have been much much easier. And why did you just call Basha Milk?" James amended as they walked over to sit with the girls.

"Because," Hayden shrugged, "That's what they call her and I pretty mush forgot her real name so…(Hehehe so did I! I had to look it up! –Kish)" The boys had arrived at the girls seat. Sirius sat next to 'Sirius', Remus sat on the other side of the table next to Di, and Hayden and James sat next to Sirius. They made an odd group-the now five Musketeers, Kylie-quidditch player, a pirate with fangs, and a girl with weird eyes and a pretty old fashioned dress.

They were half way through dinner when James said,

"Cave?" She looked up immediately for she had noticed his incessant staring…

"Will you go out with me?"

"James!" Pad said after a moment that Cave looked surprised, confused, and stunned. "It's rude to spring something like that on a person! And she will not." Pad added after looking at Caves face.

"But I-"

"No buts young man!" He grumbled but didn't say anything more.

(A/N: SO yah, totally sry it took so long – totally ridiculously long since I already had it all typed out but w/e. Hope it's still amusing! ;D )


	5. Dots

Later at the ball the girls looked at everyone else in interest. There were tons and TONS of dead witches, there were a few zombies, and the most creative of the other peoples was a crow-for Ravenclaw-and that was pretty pathetic. Pad decided to point this out,

"These people are pathetic." She glared at some one walking by-also grimacing at them to show them her teeth-the person looked scared and turned almost running away from her. Cave sighed and looked at Padmé,

"Must you always try to scare people when you're in a bad mood?"

"Yes." Pad replied savagely. "I'd much rather be in the library looking for stuff-I don't know homework or or or…" she stopping thinking for a moment and then started grinning, "_Or_ trying to find the spell or way to become an animagous."

"I bet it's in the restricted section." James said turning up behind them. "We've looked every where in the main library. If only we could tell Remus, he might know."

"You know why we can't James, plus what makes you think he'd know that particular piece of information?" Di sighed looking slightly forlorn and annoyed.

"He seems to know every thing. Well, everything a person can find in a book that is." James sighed, "And I know why we can't tell him…he would most definitely object."

"though I don't see how he'd stop us and then he might even help us so at least we wouldn't do it wrong and like die." Pad pointed out still looking bored. "do ya mind if we go out side for a while-this is boring."

"Um, Remus-not here…furry problem." James pointed out.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack not in the Hogwarts lawn." They looked skeptical, "Look we won't go into the forest or anything. Come on let's go get Sirius and Hayden. Or maybe just Sirius." She amended looking at Hayden dancing with some girl-that was supposedly his current girlfriend. They looked where she was looking. James pointed out,

"But Sirius is with his current right now too." Pad shrugged.

"So?"

"So, if we can't interrupt Hayden why should we interrupt Sirius."

"Why aren't you with Alice?" asked Cave suddenly. James jumped like he had been stung.

"Well, she's kind of boring and…not that great of a kisser…"

"Never mind James. Though I did tell you she was a bore." Pad said, "I'm going outside. Coming?" There were nods and they started out, "You guys didn't answer me about my telling Remus idea."

"I don't know. Maybe we should try invisibility cloak looking first." Milk said, Cave nodded. James looked at Cave shocked that she agreed to this bit of breaking the rules. Cave shrugged,

"It's for a good cause and I don't want Remus to get any ideas…he should at least know that we are really serious about it." She paused as she saw Pad nodding distractedly and moving away from them. They all heard it then. A noise in the broom cupboard,

"Leave them Pad. You aren't even a Prefect, _Pad_." Di groaned at her.

"It's Sirius." Padmé said grabbing the handle of the door.

"And that makes it right?" asked Di, Pad glared scathingly at her then changed her look,

"Duh." And she proceeded to yank open the door, out fell Sirius and some random girl-she didn't think it was even his supposedly current girlfriend. They all shook their heads-no one could keep up with him really. Sirius let her go and stood up brushing off his robes.

"Hello." He said smiling at her, looking totally together, and not at all as a boy who had just been caught in a broom closest snogging a girl should look. James, Pad, and Di all grinned back at him.

"It's kind of scary how you know that it's Sirius even through a door." James added looking at Pad still grinning. Padmé shrugged,

"Are you coming out with us Sirius. We were just going to get some fresh air." Sirius nodded and walked towards them.

"I'm sorry to inter-" started Cave to the girl Sirius had been snogging(She had gotten up by now). Pad spun her around and pushed her towards the door and into Milk.

"We are leaving. Sorry to steal Sirius from you." Pad added turning to the girl and batting her eye lashes at her. "I'm sure he'd love to stay but, I rule him." She added grinning widely so her teeth showed and taking Sirius's arm. Sirius and James both grinned at her.

"Your wish is my command." They said at the same time, and grinned at each other. The girl looked stunned and Di, Milk, and Cave rolled their eyes.

"Let's leave then." Pad said pointing her wand at the door to open it. "Wow, its lovely out!" She started out at a very fast pace. Cave shivered,

"Are you kinding me it's freezing!"

"It is kind of chilly." Milk pointed out. Pad rolled her eyes, "Well call your cloaks then just come on!" And she proceeded to run out into the lawn. Di followed laughing. The boys waited for Milk and Cave to summon their cloaks and put them on then they started after the two girls at a more reasonable pace.

Remus came back later the next morning. He was pale and was kind of bruised and the nurse had obviously patched him up a bit more but he smiled tiredly at them when he found them waiting outside of the infirmary.

"You ok?" asked Di looking concerned, they all did.

"Yay, a rough night ya know." He said trying to make them laugh. James, Sirius, Milk, and Hayden all gave weak grins. "Will you stop looking like some one died!?!" Remus added sharply after a few moments of silence. "I'm fine, ok?"

"Yay, whatever. Want to go finish that transfiguration homework, and that potions homework…I could use some help on that one." Pad said after a few more moments of silence.

They all started down towards the library and their homework.

When they got down there-finally having to have to go back because they didn't have their homework with them-they found a table and set out their stuff.

James started whispering to Remus after only about 15 minutes and Remus sighed and brought out something. Sirius leaned over on Remus's other side and pointed something out. Hayden told James something and went back to his homework. Milk looked up and rolled her eyes going back to her work. Cave didn't even look up, obviously not paying any attention to them. Di looked at the boys then at Pad who was watching them-instead of doing her homework. Di nudged her,

"Ya know that's not going to do it's self."

"I'm very responsible." Pad said indignantly, "It'll get done, it always does…though sometimes I'm not sure I do do anything…" she paused thinking.

"You wish." Di said grinning and going back to her homework. Pad tried to as well but the boys were so distracting, Pad nudged Di. Di sighed,

"If you people can't be quiet will you please go somewhere else, now you've distracted Pad, and if she gets bored I get bothered." The boys looked up, Remus smiled apologetically while the other boys all grinned.

"Sorry Di." He started to put it away but Pad had seen that it was some piece of parchment.

"Accio parchment."

"Nooo!" James hissed and tried to grab it out of the air but missed.

"Ya know, you could have just asked what it was." Hayden said looking at her with his eye brows raised. Pad smiled evilly,

"Then you could have lied to me and anyway it gives me practice."

"You don't need practice." James muttered, Pad nodded her thanks at him. He glared.

"Well, well. Um, what is it?" asked Di-who had been looking at the parchment.

"Well, it's going to be map of Hogwarts."

"With random dots all around?" asked Milk leaning over to see it.

"Those will have names on them eventually-so, ya know, we can find people and stay away from people." Sirius said, "It also insults-or talks to-the any person who tells it to "Reveal your secrets." Or any such nonsense."

"Really?" asked Pad now looking excited, "But it's a map-like who wouldn't get that?"

"Well to turn it off-or make it blank-you say "Mischief managed." and then to turn it on again you say "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Cool huh?" Sirius continued.

"Is every part of Hogwarts really on here? Even the secret passage ways?" Pad looked even more excited studying the parchment happily.

"Yes," James said proudly, "it had passages that even Filch doesn't know."

"Nice." Milk said reverently.

"With out Remus it never would have happened, I mean we're smart and all but he knows like everything." Hayden said grinning now too. Remus grimaced.

"I obviously don't know everything or the dots would have names…" he started.

"Speaking of Remus's vast knowledge," Pad started, Remus glared at her and the others looked at him apprehensively. "I, well we, were-"

"Maybe we should go talk about this in our dormitory so we aren't overheard." James interrupted.

"Why don't we just use the fuzz charm?" Hayden countered, "I mean we'll probaly just need to come right back down."

"Yay, good idea. I'm so sick of walking up and down all of those f-ing stairs." Pad added. Sirius and Hayden(on opposite sides of the table) cast the spell around them.

"Ok, so anyway-um, how to say this…well we are going to become Animagi and you can't stop us but you could help us. And we could use your help too." Pad jumped in stating flatly the facts then kind of pleading for his help. "We could do it with out you but then we might hurt our selves and it would take us longer." She finished watching him along with everyone else. Remus looked startled then stern.

"You are not going-"

"Oh don't start," James interrupted.

"Because yes we are and you really can't do anything about it-except help us." amended Di at the end. Remus glared around the table,

"Won't you even listen to my argument?" He asked angrily patient.

"No. We don't need to, we already know what you'll saw and we've weighed all the pros and cons and the pros far **far** _**Far**_ out weighed the cons. So will you help us?" asked Pad impatiently. She flapped her hand at him, "I mean really, did you really think you could talk us out of it anyway with you wonderful argument of which there are like two that you'd keep repeating over and over."

Remus sighed in defeat.

(A/N: So yah, in penance I decided to like overload on chapters…hehehe.)


	6. Pad and Quidditch

Quidditch, the most loved sport in all the wizarding world. Their problem of becoming Animagi was taking a while even with the extra help of Remus. However, none of them forgot that the beginning of quidditch practice was coming up-even those not on the team. It was defiantly the first things on the mind of Pad who mentioned it about 24/7.

On morning the boys sat down by them for breakfast, all tired and grumpy looking, Pad started talking jubilantly about-guess.

"How do you possibly deal with her?" James asked grumpily. Pad stopped and glared at him.

"Sometimes I just don't know." Di answered some what grumpily, "Ya know I think I'm going to try out next year…how about it Milk?"

Milk nodded slowly-though she looked like she had no idea what she was agreeing too.

"Why not his year?" asked Remus curiously.

"I want to do the commentary again first." Di explained.

"Good, we need some good players on the team-besides me of course." Pad glared at James who rolled his eyes and mouthed too early to Sirius. "Now I was thinking-"

"You were what?!?!?!" Sirius shouted looked confused. Pad pulled out her wand and glared at him starting to get up.

"You-god damn you Black!!!" She muttered-so only the eight of them and a few people really close by could hear.

"No Pad!!" Cave tried to pull her down but missed, "Crap-I'd run Sirius the teachers aren't looking…" Sirius looked at Pad then at his food and back again. Pad grabbed her stuff and raised her wand, Sirius looked at her and grabbed his stuff-and a piece of toast.

"See you later Sirius!" Hayden yelled after him grinning, Sirius glared at him over his shoulder and almost ran into the door. As the door closed after him Pad jerked it open and ran after.

"Do I need to go after them?" asked McGonagall, walking up behind the rest of them.

"Oh no Professor, I'm sure he'll be in his first class." James answered smiling at her sweetly.

"He better be, his first class is mine." She looked at the door seeming to weight the pros and cons, she turned and went back to her breakfast after sighing.

"Do you think she likes him?" asked James to Di

"What?"

"Do you think that she likes him?"

"Um, I think she likes him like she likes you more, ya know like a extremely annoying brother."

"Oh, that's-um good."

"Would you really have cared if she had liked him like that?" asked Cave looking interested.

"Of course not, it's none of my business-" started James looking at his food not Cave.

"That's never stopped you before ya know." Milk interrupted, James looked like he was thinking about doing a Pad but decided against it-probaly knowing that the other girls would help her and he would be crushed. Besides McGonagall would probaly come after them.

Besides he wanted to see what McGonagall would do if or when Sirius didn't come to class. This year a few things had changed and they had all classes together except Remus was taking some extra classes, of course. Cave looked around and everyone looked done with breakfast,

"Let's go guys and some one should bring Sirius some more food."

"Why?" groaned James getting up.

"Because he's your friend and he'll just complain about being hungry nonstop other wise."

"Wow that is a good reason, oh wise one." James commented grabbing a stack of jellied toast. Cave rolled her eyes and the six of them got up and started out to their first class.

"What if they aren't there?" asked Hayden

"Well, then we just tell McGonagall that they died and their sorry they missed her class-we've done it before. Sirius seems to know just when Pad's at her worst and can push her over the edge every time." Cave shook her head sadly.

"We pretty much all can do that but only James and Sirius do it on purpose." Milk added with a grin, "The rest of us are smarter."

"It's fun." James said shrugging, "Well, it's fun if you can get away in time-some times I wish she was stupider."

"Would it be as much fun then?" asked Hayden somewhat grumpily.

"Well, no. You've got a good point there." James amended. They walked on in silence. They turned up a secret passage to get to their class quicker and then they heard laughing, and as they turned the corner they found Pad and Sirius sitting across from each other both laughing their heads off.

"Come on, or we'll be late." Milk said walking over to Pad to help her up. Pad grinned weakly,

"'Ello. 'Ow are you?" she asked standing up and stumbling forward.

"What did you do to your self?" asked Di exasperatedly

"Oh, not much." Sirius grinned and ran into the wall, "Oops."

The six of them rolled their eyes and guided the two to their first class. Both did worse than usual, in fact Pad waved her wand and pointed ahead of her instead of at the kitten they were suppose to be vanishing and ended up vanishing a good chunk of Milk's hair which had to be put right by Professor McGonagall. Besides that the day was rather uneventful…

"I think we might have everything we need." Yawned Remus looked from his book to his list.

Pad, James, and Sirius all dragged themselves through the portrait hole and collapsed in various positions around Remus and the fire.

"Quidditch practice was hell." groaned Pad, "Did you guys notice that it was raining buckets earlier? Well everything's mud outside and it's freezing!" James and Sirius nodded agreement. "Plus the two new chasers aren't, well that great. _I can't believe I have to be in charge of them! They don't listen to me!_"

"I still think you should show them some of your best flying and maybe dive bomb them, then maybe they'd listen to you." James said

"Well, if it's sooo horrible why do you play?" asked Di stretching as she settled back into her chair.

"Ha ha ha." Pad laughed humorlessly. "So, anyway James you said that you'd help me with the potions, since Cave is tutoring that kid."

"Yeah, fine. I'll help you if you go and get my stuff."

"You suck, did ya know that?" Pad replied as she got up stiffly and started towards the boys dormitory, then at the last minute turned and started up the girls so she could change quick. Then went down and looked over Remus's shoulder.

"We done shopping then?" she asked grinning, he nodded. "Um, how long will it take to make. Can it be done by the end of the year at least?"

"Well, if we start it this weekend then it should be done around the time of your birthday."

"Great!" Pad said with much more enthusiasm then Remus had talked in, "That will be an awesome birthday present!" Cave walked in and Pad looked up in time to spot her.

"YES! Cave!!! Cave come help me with potions!!!" Cave started to her. "Ha James, now I don't have to get your stuff." He glared at her but just kept lying there not moving.

That weekend the eight of them snuck in pairs to Moaning Myrtle bathroom. Each brought something they would need. Remus had even bought the book they would need because he didn't want to keep the book out that long from the library and make some one suspicious.

They worked on it almost all day and got it started simmering.

"At," Remus checked his watch, "At 3:00 A.M. the jewel beetles need to be added and stirred in."

"I'll do it, and can I borrow your map? Then I'll use my invisibility cloak of course." Pad said as James took out the parchment in question and handed it to her. "Sorry guys but I'll have to use my alarm clock-I'll put it in my bed and put on a CD. Maybe it won't wake you up." The girls nodded, they were fine with being woken up at some random ungodly hour if it was going to help Remus. Cave said as much, Remus looked down.

"It's a good thing Rem, be happy. Nothing bad will happen anyway, and we'll have a really good disguise in the future." Di prompted, Remus smiled at her and started to collect stuff. They all stretched and collected stuff, then Pad checked the map to make sure they had a open walk to the secret passage. Remus, Cave, Di, Hayden, and Pad had finished packing up everything they'd need later and put it in a little pile. They started off to dinner sleepily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherian. Pad was a nervous wreck and she was on edge, the day before-Friday-all of her spells went wrong and she had ended up sending a Ravenclaw third year and Milk to the hospital wing. Both were back now but the third year was afraid of Pad and every time they were in the same room he cowered away from her as far away as possible.

James and Sirius seemed fine but were hexing more random people more than usual so everyone was avoiding them also. The Slytherian team and friends of them were even avoiding them even though usually they tried to hurt them or whatever. One of the reasons Milk came up with was that they finally figured out that they would always lose so they should give up. Pad had snorted at this,

"Slytherians smart? Yah right, maybe in 50 million years." Di seemed to agree with her, Cave looked annoyed but didn't say a word.

When they got down to breakfast Pad turned around and started back out,

"You've got to eat something." Cave said, Pad glared at her and pulled out her wand. The boys had caught up with them at this point and Hayden took her wand out of her hand,

"You don't really want to do that you know, I think I'll just hold onto this till after the match is over." Pad tried to grab it back but missed,

"If you break it or lose it or-"

"Nothing with happen to it, now go and eat something."

"No, Cave I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat!" Cave replied tiredly, "James, Hayden, Sirius help me!" Remus had just wandered up then with his nose in his book so Cave didn't ask him. James sighed and grabbed one of Pad's arms,

"Now don't bite me, you need me for Quidditch." He told her, Pad sighed and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here comes the Gryffindor team!!" Di's voice rang out over the cheers, "Potter, Klon, Black, Padmé(Sry I don't even remember my last name anyway-Jack), Finnagan, Potts, and Johnson as keeper."

"The referee is telling them to shake hands, mount up, and have a clean game-yay right, not with Sly-" Milk continued

"That kind of comment is unacceptable." McGonagall began.

"_And_ Pad gets the quaffle and starts off down the field." Di continues, "She passes to Potts, who passes to Finnagan-nice duck there Finnagan. They are weaving down the field; Pad gets the quaffle and aims…GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!"

"Black-bad Black I mean-(an angry noise was made by McGonagall but she is ignored) starts down the field she passes to Malfoy. Who is hit by a nicely hit bludger hit by Black, GO SIRIUS!" Milk yells waving at him, he grins down on them all and waves then speeds after another bludger.

"In the mean time Finnagan grabs the quaffle and starts down the field, he swerves away from a bludger but drops the quaffle-a groan from the Gryffindor-and bad Black dives after it. But no! Padmé comes out from behind her and gets the quaffle, and screams of course but she has it!" Di cheers

"She passes to Potts who passes onto-no! Malfoy grabs the quaffle out of the air and starts down the field. Johnson switches to the right hoop at the last moment and-SAVES!!!" There's a growl from the Slytherians. "Potts flies down the field, passes to Finnagan. BLUDGER!!!" A groan from the Gryffindors, Milk curses.

"Pad has the quaffle-she looks pissed, hehehe, GO PAD!!! She is at the goal, she feints and the keeper takes it. GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!! Malf-ow!" Milk elbowed Di and points to a ruby blur.

"Potter and the Slytherian boy are neck to neck! And oh, Potts scored while no ones paying any attention. Potter is pulling ahead." Milk's eyes go wide, "He's off his broom!"

"He misses getting smashed by a bludger by millimeters! And he's on the ground…GRYFFINDOR HAS WON!!! POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! Gryffindor 180 to Slytherians 0!!!" Di is jumping up and down with joy.

"Keep up the good work Gryffindor!" Milk squeaks happily, "And good luck next time from your commentators, Basha and Abrinna!" The two run to join Cave and Remus and all four run down to where the Gryffindors were crowding around the team.


	7. Stupid Boys

That night was the best party so far the girls all agreed later when they were collapsed in their beds.

"That was spectacular!!! And awesome!!! And, and, and-" Pad started still bouncing up and down in her bed from sugar and left over nerves + adrenaline.

"Yes, that was pretty cool." Milk ascended, "I can't wait to be on the team next year!! I'm so glad that Klon and Potts are leaving!!"

"Your going for beater right?" Cave asked Milk from her bed.

"Yep! And Di is going to be Pad's fellow chaser." Milk sighed, "Then only you, Rem, and Hayden won't be playing Quidditch."

"I play with you guys!" Cave said sounding offended, "So does Remus, and Hayden is going to play keeper the year after next!"

"You don't need to get deffensive I was-I just meant that you wouldn't be on the house team with us, but it's not like that's going to change our friendship or anything." Milk amended quickly.

"Yay know what we need to do?" said Pad, who didn't seem to have been paying any attention to the other two.

"What now?" Di asked tiredly

"We should explode a pie in the boys faces tomorrow morning."

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Di asked sitting up fast, Cave was so surprised that she started and yelped when she hit her head against the wall behind her, and Milk actually fell of her bed-though that may have been for any other normal reason…like she was removing her top sheet or getting up.

"I don't know, I just sort of thought of it." Pad said looking very absurdly proud of her self.

"Well, ok." Di started still looking a little confused, "How are we going to be kept from getting hit?"

"Just use the spell blocking charm and I'll be behind you or Cave or whatever and explode the pie at them." Pad said matter-a-factly as if she did this sort of thing everyday, which she kind of did… "See you in the morning!"

And with that all the lights went out, Cave and Di settled back in. Then there was a 'wump!' from Milk's bed area, and some cursing. They thought they heard her say, "Fine, fine you win today. I'll sleep on the floor!"

That morning Pad woke everyone else up with a scream, "NO!!! YOU WON'T!!!" The cries died off. They all started awake,

"What's wrong Pad?" asked Di groggily, Milk had sat up quickly and hit her head against the side of the bed and knocked back to the floor. Cave got up and went to Pad.

"What's up Pad?" asked Cave sitting next to her.

"I hate that dream!" Pad replied getting up and striding to the bathroom, slamming the door after her **very** loudly.

By the time every one was dressed and ready to go down to breakfast Padmé had worked off some of her bad mood. However when they got down stairs they found the boys coming down at the same time-and it being slightly earlier than usual-they were surprised. The boys looked tired and out of it. James waved a hello. Hayden stretched and said,

"What was that noise earlier, it woke us all up so we thought we mine as well get up." Pad glared blackly at the floor right back to her horrible temper.

"Oh, it was nothing-I'm hungry let's go eat." Cave said quickly gently pushing Pad toward the door first. Pad growled, glared at her and ran through the door.

"Looks like you have a fellow werewolf to contend with Rem-Rem." Sirius said after a few moments of staring after her.

"Shhhh!" Remus said looking frantically around.

"Do you think we should go after her?" asked Milk warily

"How about we go see if she's in the Great Hall which is the most obvious place she would be." Di said after a moments thought, "Plus, maybe we should give her a little time alone…and it might end up saving our heads. I mean if we don't bother her."

The group started down, they were all quiet. Either thinking of Pad's messed up behavior-I mean she could get cranky but she had never just run off like that. Or, they were thinking their own sad thoughts-except for a few people who were really just thinking about how tired and hungry they were.

As they walked along one of the secret passages all the torches around them went out. People scrambled for their wands, then they felt they were being attacked. Things kept flying into them, they felt squishy and sticky. Cave-who was in more of the middle of the group-got her wand out first,

"_Lumos_. Um, I think we should leave Pad be for a while…"

"What?" (random people in the group)

"These are pies, come on Di-Milk think!"

"Oh. Yeah, I think leaving her alone would be just perfect." Di said after thinking, her face fell and she sighed.

"Scrugify!" Cave announced and they were all instantly clean. "Breakfast anyone." A few people nodded their heads but the rest just started walking. Hayden pulled Cave back,

"Walk with me a minute, ok?" Cave looked nervous but nodded.

"What's up?" She asked trying to sound innocent.

"You didn't know about this or you would have shielded yourselves." He stated matter-a-factly, she nodded miserablely. "What's wrong with her? She could have hurt us!" Cave looked shocked,

"NO!" She said somewhat loudly, "No, she is too clever a witch and too good of a friend." She continued in a quieter voice.

"She yelled at you this morning didn't she?" Hayden assumed again. Cave started to look angry,

"No she didn't! She did make the noise yes, but no. No, she didn't yell at us and she didn't hurt us. It didn't even take forever to get the stuff off which is her usual method for messing with people she's mad at." Cave started to look sad, "Don't be mad at her."

"Fine. So is she, um ok? Never mind, we're here." Hayden pulled ahead looked disgruntled and a little confused. Cave stopped looking at him, his last remark confused her.

"Sorry."

"What? Oh, hi Pad. How are you feeling." Di asked in their first class of the day-thank god it's Friday, she thought privately.

"Sorry, you're all cleaned up." Pad added in the way of apology.

"Yah, we're fine. Hayden was surprised I think…he got a little mad. Well, I think he was mad but then he seemed really concerned…so I'm not really sure about him." Cave said coming up behind them, Pad looked sad and concerned.

"Do I have to apologize to him too?" she asked looking scared

"It's not like he's going to do anything to you." Di said, wondering why Padmé looked so concerned.

"Do you think he, um, hates me?" asked Pad in a slightly quavering voice.

"Who would hate you?" asked James coming up behind them followed by Sirius, Remus, and Hayden. "Good to have you back by the way." Pad scuffed her shoe on the ground,

"So, then your not mad at me? You don't hate me?" she asked not looking at them.

"What?" James yelped, "Us? Mad at you? No! Right guys." He added turning to the others. Sirius shook his head crazily-and started to stumble cause he got to dizzy. Remus looked surprised and was saying no over and over again. Hayden was talking to a teacher and didn't hear.

Pad tried to act normal the rest of the day but she kept wondering what she could do and if she should do anything-about Hayden. Maybe he really did need to talk to the teacher and he just happened to have not heard…In the end she decided to do nothing.

A week later after breakfast-at which they sat slightly apart like was the new usual, it had changed after the pie day for no apparent reason that any of them could figure out. But they had started to spend a little more time apart and had once again become their own two separate groups.

The only things that went unaffected by these new changes were quidditch-Cave secretly thought that the world could blow up and quidditch would go on unaffected-and the Animagi potion/project.

The Slytherian versus Hufflepuff match occurred that week-three weeks before Christmas. Hufflepuff seemed to do ok at first but then Slytherian started to dominate and so the Hufflepuffs were flattened. IT dispirited people for about a week. Then people remembered that Christmas was coming soon and plans/presents making was going into hyper drive.

Remus would be staying at Hogwarts over break because his parents were going to America, "Plus," he told them one day after each had individually invited him to stay with them, "the potion needs to be looked after. Thank you all though, it means a lot to me to know I'm wanted and liked and all."

"You can borrow my invisibility cloak." James and Padmé said at the same time, they looked at each other and continued, "Fine, keep his/hers." Everyone laughed.

Padmé was getting depressed and sad again, she would laps into quietness and sometimes leave them and come back an hour later. Di, Milk, and Cave were of the opinion that she needed to be seeing James and Sirius and all more often, more like she used too. She ignored them-all of them at times. The girls started to notice that she had stopped disappearing off with them and she barely ever pranked people anymore.

"What's wrong?" asked Cave for the millionth time that week, an for the millionth time she got a shrug and annoyed look as an answer.

"Pad, cheer up." Di moaned from her bed.

"How about I leave instead?" Pad replied some what grumpily.

She ran into James outside the common room, he was hexing some kid she thought she remembered from DADA or maybe History of Magic. He turned the boys hair pink and the boy ran away, Pad-now interested-came up to him.

"Nice spell work." She commented, he turned to her smiling widely.

"Thanx. Want to do some pranking? We were thinking about doing something where we'd need four people."

"You _have_ four moron." She reminded him, "Who are you leaving out?"

"Who do you think?" he asked incrudulacely, "Remus, of course."

"Oh."

"Do you not like us any more?" James asked, "Maybe just one of us?"

"Um, what's that spell." Pad said avoiding the question.

"_I_ think she **likes** someone now, not **dislikes** them. She's never had a problem with hanging with people she dislikes." Di said as her and Cave walked up. "We came to find you-Milk is with, well really we don't know." She added to Padmé.

"I hope she's doing her homework but I doubt it somehow." Cave said making a face.

"Now, who would you like?" asked James thoughtfully clearly not caring to wonder about the, 'Milk's whereabouts problem.'

"None of your business." Pad snapped, "Why don't you tell me about that awesome spell." She added trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Yay, you see you-" James started, easily distracted.

"James! Ya know, you haven't mentioned who you like lately…even when we talk about it-" Di started, then was interrupted by James

"So, who do you like?"

"Shut-up, so…"

"Oh! I bet it's HAYDEN!!!" Cave yelled happily. Padmé cringed,

"Must you yell everything?"

"YES!!!"

"Oh, well. You wanted to know that spell right? Well I'll show you a new trick I learned while I'm at it." He waved his wand at her and her hair turned orange.

"Why orange?"

"Well, I _was_ aiming for green, but it's harder with out speaking." James looked at her and grinned, "So anyway, I dare you to kiss Hayden. _Then_ I'll tell you the spell/counter spell."

"Why Hayden?"

"Cause he's the most resent addition to our group and you think of Sirius and Remus as brothers along with me so it must be him." James pronounced proudly.

"Or, might it be because I said so?" cave asked miffed.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!" Pad threw a curse at James and he started to dance none stop and she ran down the hall screaming angrily.

Later-Di had fixed James after a while-Pad came up to the girls bathroom.

"I can't believe him!" she started, Cave looked at her grinning.

"Why? You did it to me."

"Yay, it was suppose to be _just_ your memory!" She turned to her, "Help me!"

"If you don't like him, why not kiss him. You could use the practice and it wouldn't mean anything to you." Di said grinning at her.

"Fine! Fine." Pad groaned, "I won't, orange hair isn't so bad anyway." The girls all started laughing. "I'll talk to Sirius-or even better Remus!! Bye!!!"


	8. Like like

She came back three hours later, "I caught James with Sirius and told him right before he left him so when I asked/interrogated Sirius he refused to tell me." She grumbled. "I'm going after Remus, see ya!"

"I thought you said orange hair wasn't so bad!" Cave called after her laughing with the other girls.

"I lied!" Pad shouted back.

At about 11:00 p.m. she came back, "I followed him everywhere!!" She groaned collapsing on her bed and waking the others up. "He went from the basement to the common room, to the library, and back. Then he went to the infirmary, then back to the library, and _then_ he went to go talk to Professor Sinatra - at least I think that's her name. You know the Arithmacy teacher. Then he went back to the common room, and then went to check on the potion and back **AGAIN**! And he still won't tell me!! At first he said he didn't know what it was, and then he finally admitted that James Bloody Potter had gotten to him first!!" She growled angrily, "I swear that by tomorrow the whole **school** will know. I HATE BOYS!!!" There were some quiet chuckles and silence.

She was right too, by the next day everyone seemed to know of who made her hair orange. A few people congratulated James - they were all personally cursed by Pad.

It was the day before the end of school, before the Christmas break, it had snowed heavily over the night and was still snowing lightly. The girls were all walking across the grounds enjoying the snow when a small group of boys came up to the girls.

"Hi, can I talk to you Lily?" A tallish boy with candy hair and green eyes stepped forward. Cave blinked,

"You can refuse you know." Pad whispered to her. Cave shook her head at her,

"Sure, I'll talk to you John." The boy smiled and they walked a little ways away.

"This wasn't a dare now was it? Cause if he hurts her I'll hurt him." Pad asked/told the boys in a dangerous voice. The Ravenclaw boys watched her warily except one boy.

"No, this wasn't a dare." said a blonde blue eyed boy, who seemed to be the leader. "Nice hair by the way, people say it matches you temper nicely."

"Thanks." She replied grimacing, and then she grinned. "Who are these, 'people'?"

"Oh, no one really."

"You just said 'people.' That means there must have been other people…" Milk volunteered. Pad smiled at her,

"Well, I lied." He replied grinning at them, "How's our mutual, friend Hayden?"

"Ya know, these 'people' were right - about my temper." She snapped, taking out her wand, he laughed.

"Yes, James was definitely right." The boy said - Pad hesitated,

"James doesn't even like you. Why would he tell _you_ that?" Di asked looking skeptical.

"Oh, let's just say I overheard him." Cave and John walked back to their group right then so no one replied. Cave glowed and the boy was smiling. The blonde boy clapped John on the back and they turned to walk back up to the castle, then he turned away from them and bowed mockingly at the girls before he walked through the doors.

"I'm lost." Milk said after a minute.

"Ya know, I wonder if he knows the counter curse to orange hair." Pad thought out loud tilting her head to the side as she watched him walk away.

"I'd stay away from him." Cave said watching him leave.

"Why?" Pad asked curiously

"James said he's tricky and ruthless." Cave answered, Pad laughed.

"Oh, so if James say it, it must be true. Ruthless." She chuckled and rolled her eyes, Cave blushed. "So, are you going out or doing the buddy paper for Transfig. with him or what?" Cave blushed again,

"He's muggle born too, and we're going to the Winter Ball together."

"You're going to _**what**_?" Pad asked looking disgusted.

"I am now." Cave answered grinning, Pad brightened.

"Then I'm - we're going too! We can be your chaperons!"

"Padmé!" Cave groaned

"Come on guys - oh! Let's go see if the boys want to come too, and we can tell them our little Cave's good news!" Pad started running up the lawn.

"Pad, NO!!!" Cave followed her; they ran all the way to the common room, Pad peeked in.

"Well, this being your good news and all you should go first." She said turning and pushing Cave in front of her.

"Oh, so you _are_ scared of Hayden."

"Ah, hi Sirius." Pad said, and then brightened seeing a way to change the subject. "Guess what!?!?!"

"No, Pad." Cave groaned

"Our little Lily's got a date to the muggle Winter Ball thing-in London!!" Sirius gapped at her and Cave, "That's a little insulting Siri." Pad said hitting his chin gently with her wand to close his mouth. Sirius paused, and then he threw himself through the portrait hole at James, Remus, and Hayden.

"James! James, guys, Lily's got a date!!" The whole common room went quiet; Cave blushed and ducked behind Pad.

"It all your fault you know." Cave whispered to her.

"Yah, I kind of forgot about Sirius's problem with secrets or surprises. Sorry Cave." Cave shrugged, the girls walked up to the boys.

"So, are you guys going to go with us to see her, and it?" Di added as an after thought, James thought frowning,

"I'm not sure I'll have time, with all the family stuff. Think about it Pad."

"Um, well I'll try to come but your right. Time might be a problem." She frowned, "Promise to take pictures if I can't come?" Cave nodded, "Shit, I wanted to go."

At dinner that day Pad and the girls identified the blonde Ravenclaw boy, and cornered him - and his group - after dinner.

"I was wondering if you knew the counter curse. It would make James mad." Pad added as an afterthought.

The boy laughed, "Very clever. Well yes, I do know the counter curse." He changed her hair pink silently. "Or would you rather have it green?" she laughed - surprising everyone in the corridor,

"Will you _tell_ me it?" she asked still grinning.

"Will you walk with me?" he countered, she nodded smiling. They moved away from the others towards the door outside. The two groups stared at each other for a few minutes then went to their own common rooms.

Pad came back a half an hour later - still grinning - and with her hair back to its normal shade of brown. "He's so funny!" She said as she collapsed on the floor beneath Cave's chair. "I don't know why James doesn't like him, maybe they're too similar." She thought and then grinned again - obviously jubilant. "Oh! He told me the spell of course but then we ran into a group of Slytherians, and did a _wonderful_ prank! So if you see three Slytherians with pink and purple hair and purple warts all over their faces you'll know the mastermind behind it."

The girls looked at her surprised they were happy for her, "See you need to hang out with the boys more, you miss them soooo much and I think they're good for you. Plus, their pranks are definitely missing something now."

"Most definitely." grinned Remus coming through the portrait hole, "Can I join you?" They nodded at him; Pad was starting to look sad again. "If you don't like like him, or whatever, then why the sudden aversion to him?" Pad thought,

"But, the thing is that I think I do like him. So now I'm afraid of saying or doing something stupid around him. I don't know." She threw up her arms, "I hate it!!! Oh, and don't you dare tell anyone what I just told you…plus, I think I might like Jack now." She smiled again.

"You **so** like like Hayden." Di said smiling at her.

"ARGH!!!"


End file.
